


Autumn Pages

by woojinx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, autum, jihoon has a weak heart, jihoon is weak for everything, runaways - Freeform, society is fucked up as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinx/pseuds/woojinx
Summary: "Find me when the cherry blossoms bloom and I shall love you again."





	Autumn Pages

Autumn has come again. 

The cold winter breeze started to creep in into their skins which left them to shiver between the shades of Sakuras. As usual, same old Korea. 

Its people were always busy with their own lives as they hurry to their jobs, offices, and schools. Honestly, everything felt fast-paced except for the sweet humming of the guy beside Choi Seungcheol, walking the streets of Seoul like he was someone who came out of a drama.

"Hm?" Jihoon asked when he felt Seungcheol stopped. "Anything wrong, Seungcheol?"

"Nothing." Seungcheol answered and slowered down his pace to keep up with Jihoon. He had his hands in his pockets while stealing glances. He wants to capture these moments right now, where everything seems so peaceful and solemn. Too bad, they didn't brought a camera.

Yet ephemeral, transcience and fleeting the feeling is. Because one of these days, them running away from the suffocating province of Jeju will be put on an end once their families realize that they have gone missing. So Seungcheol asks himself, Did I make the right decision? Was running away the only solution we had in mind? Was I foolish enough to bring Jihoon with me?

Because if he wanted to runaway to be free, he could have done it easily. . . but he has Jihoon now. Jihoon, who never had a piece of his heart fixed. Jihoon, who tear his heart into bits just to give a part to the people he cares for. Jihoon, who will still smile even after seeing those people crush the bits of his heart in front of his eyes. Jihoon, who'll just say "I guess my heart was too fragile to unable to handle the force of their fingers."

Jihoon, who is too beautiful in many ways, in different angles and sorts. And Seungcheol knew that Jihoon is his priority now. Jihoon became a gem for him the moment he laid eyes on him, even though he looked scraped and abandoned.

Seungcheol tried to keep up with Jihoon, who was happily watching the falling cherry blossoms. Sometimes, he would try to catch them and whenever he caught one, he would put it in his pocket.

"Why did you do that?" Seungcheol asked him. 

Jihoon looked down and smiled to himself. "I want to keep them," He replied. "I want to collect as many as I can to be able to remember this moment with you. This moment where we're too far from our suffocating province, this once in a blue moon chance to runaway with you. So that when we get found, I would be contented that I brought something that reminds me of us."

Seungcheol pulled Jihoon into an embrace. "We promised we'd never let go of each other, right?"

He felt Jihoon nod in agreement. "Yet, we can't do anything about us, Seungcheol. You know that very well."

Autumn has really come. The cold breeze reminds Seungcheol of a sad story told twice. The falling petals and the discoloration of leaves make him tremble in fear of the future. Autumn is just beginning and he was already hoping it would end soon. Because once Autumn and Winter's over, Spring would come and he could happily runaway together with Jihoon without worrying about anything.

Spring. . . how many days shall they wait for it? It was tiring for him to wait and he needs to take care of Jihoon who could breakdown anytime even if left just for a min—

"Seungcheol, let's just enjoy this day. Do not worry about me, please. I'm okay." Jihoon told Seungcheol like he knew what he was thinking. But Jihoon saying he was okay was clearly a lie— the cracked lips, his pallid face and the unstoppable coughing show that he was going to catch a cold soon.

Jihoon was too weak for autumn. He was too weak for anything depressing and lonely, but he always try to withstand it. He never liked dramas and crying. He doesn't like mulling over something. He doesn't like to overthink about the same thing over and over again. He hated it, but that was what he's good at. He was good at crying over what they have, and what Seungcheol and him can't have— and that is love.

Because how could he not stop overthinking about them when everytime he looks at Seungcheol's beautiful face like God's masterpiece, he is reminded of a cruel society always trying to break them apart? It claws through his heart, leaving scratches he could never erase. It was depressing but he needs to withstand it. That's the only thing he could repay Seungcheol for looking out for him.

Jihoon skidded to a halt. His smiling face turned into a stonehard one. He faced Seungcheol who was confused. "What's wrong, Jihoon?"

Jihoon pulled his hand from Seungcheol's grip and took steps backward until there was a meter gap between them.

"Go now, Seungcheol." Jihoon told Seungcheol. "Go now. Let go of me now. I realized that we ranaway too soon."

"Jihoon, what are you talking about? We both wanted this! We wanted to escape, so what are you saying—"

Jihoon gave him an apologetic smile. "I know, Seungcheol. But I was too dumb to not think about it. I'm sorry but you can go now. Stop looking out for me. I'm already letting you go."

Jihoon bit his tongue to stop himself from crying. Seungcheol was still in shock. He couldn't speak. He doesn't know what to say to Jihoon anymore.

"Let's meet when the cherry blossoms bloom again, Seungcheol. We shall meet when the cold is over and rebirth comes. We shall meet when it's too bright and everything progresses fast with our love. Until then, we shall never meet so you won't have to worry anymore." Jihoon said.

Jihoon started to jog away from Seungcheol. He waved his hand and gave Seungcheol a thumbs-up. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"When the cherry blossoms start blooming, find me and I shall love you again."

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! you can talk to me at twt abt anything! click the follow button~ @vermingyu or @kkyungwow


End file.
